A Hearthfire Tale
by Burgundy Hoodie Writings
Summary: A Khajiit named Kirra was raised by a Nord couple on a small farm East of Falkreath since she was an infant. The family stumble into a difficult year where making a living becomes a challenge. This pushes Kirra to find a way to help so they do not lose everything dear to them. This story is inspired by the Hearthfire DLC.
1. Story of Her Life

**Chapter 1: Story of Her Life**

The year was E4 201, a difficult year for Nord farmer couple, Karlundr and Abegira, - older, but not yet elderly – and their small farm, just to the East of Falkreath. The family's profits were at an all-time low. Vegetation didn't produce as well as normal, money was tight, and tax season was creeping around the corner.

One afternoon, in the mid of the month of Hearthfire, a teenage female Khajiit named Kirra was assisting Abegira in the garden with salvaging what they could find in the poorly-developed patch before winter.

Karlundr approaches them from his daily farm duties. "I'm going to Falkreath for some firewood and supplies. I'll speak with the Jarl about an extension on the taxes while I'm there. We can only hope he will have mercy on us. After all, we've always done so well paying on time."

"Can I go with you, Papa?" Kirra asked. "I can help you carry items back."

"That is up to you, Kirra."

"I'll go get ready!" She brings the vegetables gathered in her arms to the collection basket nearby, and then takes off to the house.

"Be careful out there, dear." Her mother calls out to her from the garden.

"I will, Mama!" Kirra said as she continued her pace toward the house.

"Don't worry, Abby, I'll keep an eye on her." Karlundr assured her.

Kirra goes to the dresser in her small bedroom of the farm house. She pulls a scarf from it and ties it over her head, folding her ears down flat, and then pulls an old, brown hood over the scarf; a routine she carries out before ever leaving home. She's never felt content with walking through the streets of Falkreath without it as she tends to attract unwanted stares and comments from guards and some townsfolk, there. Regardless of the trouble, she still enjoyed the outings with her father.

Later that day, Kirra and her father arrive in Falkreath from the East entrance. Karlundr nods at the guard standing nearby. The guard stares at them through his faceless, iron helmet before giving a small nod back. Kirra, towing an empty cart for her father, refused to lift her head, and tightly wound her spotted tail around her waist beneath a faded yellow tunic. The silence always unnerved her. Even though the guards don't say as much as they used to years ago, she still braced herself for insults.

Upon approaching the Longhouse, Karlundr reaches into the small satchel attached to his belt and pulls a coin purse from it. "Here's some gold for the firewood. I'm going to speak with the Jarl. I'll be as quick I can."

"Yes, Papa." Kirra takes the coin purse and puts it into the small pouch on her belt.

He turns and walks away on the path to the Longhouse. She watches him as he approaches the doors. He pulls his ragged cap down from his head and holds it tight in both hands, against his chest. He takes a deep breath as the guards permit him to go inside. Kirra whispers to herself, "May Talos be with you, Father."

Some of the citizens of Falkreath didn't mind Kirra's presence at all. They were well acquainted with her parents and knew they were capable of raising any child after their own hearts. It was those ciitzens that Kirra would try to stay close to during her visits to Falkreath.

But there was one man in particular that relentlessly gave her a hard time every time he spotted her in town. Bolund, owner of the Deadwood Lumber Mill, did not welcome outsiders and made it known without hesitation. Unlike Bolund, his brother, Solaf, was more neutral toward Kirra, but was still protective of his store.

Kirra walks ahead and moves toward the large porch of the blacksmith's house with the wooden cart. She finds the owner, Lod, working at his forge.

"Hi, Lod!" She says with her small voice.

He turns and smiles. "Hello, there, Kirra. How can I help you today? How's the family?"

"We're fine; just busy on the farm as usual. My father sent me to purchase some firewood."

"Sure thing," Lod says, and then drops a hot, glowing piece of steel into the water-filled trough to cool. He wipes his hands on his apron as he leaves the forge and makes his way off the porch. "Are you here by yourself?"

Kirra turns with the cart to follow Lod to the chopping block over by Dead Man's Drink. "No, he had some business to take care of. He'll be back soon." Ever since Kirra's father injured his back on the farm a few weeks ago, he's offered Lod a bit of coin to chop wood for them until he's healed.

Lod begins chopping wood for Kirra and loading pieces into the cart. They continue to chat as he does so. He soon finishes the task and places the last two pieces into the cart. "Here you go. All done."

"Thank you and here's your payment." Kirra pulls a few coins from the coin purse and drop them into his hand.

"Say, why don't you come back over to the forge with me. I have something to show you."

"Oh? Sure, I can." Kirra props the wagon off the stone path, then curiously walks over with Lod. "What is it?"

They approach the workbench up on his porch. "I've been holding on to this piece of steel. It was specially ordered months ago, but the owner never claimed it." He pulls a small object wrapped in leather and straps from under his workbench. "It's a fine piece; you are welcome to have it."

"Really?" Kirra carefully takes it from Lod, excited to see what it is. She unfolds the covering to find a uniquely designed, steel dagger. "It's beautiful. Do you want anything for it?"

"It was paid for in advance a long time ago. My theory is the man that bought it died before he could pick it up. It's yours now."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I think you deserve it. It's not a sword, but it will provide you with a bit of protection. Here, take the clasp and hook it to your belt." He helps her attach the dagger to her belt and takes a step back to admire. "Look'a there; you look ready to take on the world, now!"

Kirra stares down at her new possession and giggles.

Just then, Karlundr walks up to the porch and greets Kirra. "Ah, got the firewood, I see?"

Kirra turns to her father, "Yes, Papa!"

"Very good." He looks at Lod. "Good evening, Lod. How's business?"

"Evening, Karlundr. Business is doing well."

Kirra walks down the steps and off the porch. "So, how did it go with the Jarl?"

"I'll explain it over dinner tonight with you and your mother. Before we head out, I need to visit Gray Pine Goods for a few things."

Kirra's smile disappears. "Oh… okay." She was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"I know, Bolund may be in there. You don't have to go in with me if you're not up for it."

Kirra looks down at her dagger and takes a deep breath. She looks back up to him and nods. "I'll go with you, Papa."

The two say farewell to Lod and leave.

Kirra enters the store with her father. She cautiously peaks around from under her hood, then is relieved to find that Bolund is no where to be found.

"Welcome back to the Gray Pine." Solaf greets from behind the counter.

Kirra browses items on a shelf while her father speaks to Solaf.

Not long after, Bolund walks in the door and spots Kirra. He breathes deeply in frustration. Kirra keeps her eyes on the shelf; a dire feeling falls over her.

"They're still allowing beasts in Falkreath? When will they learn?" Bolund scoffs, keeping his eyes on Kirra.

Without turning, Karlundr speaks calmly, "We'll be leaving soon enough."

Bolund looks down and notices Kirra's steel dagger. He then drums up a malevolent idea. He points to her in alarm, "Solaf! This Khajiit has snatched a dagger right off your shelf!"

Kirra is startled and looks down at her dagger, then up to her father and Solaf, whom also look to her in shock.

In a rush, Bolund runs up to the helpless Khajiit and grabs the dagger, ripping it from her belt.

"No! That's mine!" She cries.

Karlundr darts in between them with his arms out. "Bolund, mind your distance! Get away from my daughter!"

Bolund yells in Karlundr's face. "Your 'daughter' is a thief! I warned this town about her!"

As Bolund and Karlundr argue, Solaf quickly grows tired of the nonsense and marches from behind the counter in a huff. "Enough, Bolund!" Then he looks to Karlundr in empathy. "I'm afraid I have to ask you and your daughter to leave. I want no more trouble, here."

"Very well. It was good doing business with you, Solaf." Karlundr looks back to his quiet and shaken daughter. "Let us go home, Kirra."

Karlundr and Kirra exit the store with their items and make their way off the porch. Solaf steps out onto the storefront behind them and is hailed by a guard, whom heard the commotion from outside.

"Anything going on, here?" The guard asks.

Solaf folds his arms. "It was just a misunderstanding. Everything is fine." Bolund appears from behind and quietly steps out onto the porch with a new steel dagger in hand.

"Very well, then. Good day." The guard walks back to his position nearby at the West entrance.

Solaf turns to Bolund, makes a disappointed "Hmph," then returns back to work inside, shutting the door behind him.

Bolund watches as Karlundr and Kirra load the cart. He grabs the handles and pulls it away as Kirra follows. Bolund smiles to himself and admires his new possession before going back into the store.

Later that evening, the father and daughter arrive home, pulling the cart full of goods onto the thin footpath, past the stone marker on the side of the main road.

On the whole way home, Kirra quietly reflected, saddened about losing her gift, but refusing to speak about it as she wanted to avoid a fuss. She knew her father wouldn't think twice about marching straight back to Falkreath to retrieve it. She feels she's caused enough trouble today.

Her father breaks the silence, "I'm sorry about what happened, today."

"It's my fault for going. I know they don't want me there." She softly spoke, trying to hold back her feelings.

"I wish things were different. Perhaps from now on, we should go back to chopping our own wood, and you can come with me. What do you say?"

"But what about your back, Papa? I don't want you to further hurt yourself because of me."

"Bah, going to Falkreath for it is just a convenience. We should be saving our gold. We will manage just fine, daughter. We always have, right?" He smiled at her in a way to make her smile.

Kirra couldn't help but smile back as he made impossible for her not to. "I suppose so."

"Let's go inside and see what your mother is making for dinner."

Later that night, the family of three sat down at their small, square table for dinner. They eat and chat after a long day. Karlundr discusses the exchange between him and the Jarl.

"The good news is he has agreed to give us an extension. Unfortunately, the extension isn't as long as I'd hoped for. It's only until one week after the first of Frostfall."

"So, we only have two weeks to gather the rest." Abegira spoke with worry in her voice.

"Jarl Siddgeir isn't as easy to speak to as his uncle, Dengeir. It's a shame he had to step down from leadership."

Kirra hasn't spoken very much during dinner. Memories of a bad day and worry from their financial problems weight down on her. She's exhausted from it all. "May I leave dinner and go to bed?"

"Yes, you may dear. Sleep well." Says Abegira.

"Thank you. Goodnight all." Kirra stands up from the table and walks off to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Kirra." Her father says.

Abegira rises from her chair and collects dishes as Kirra leaves.

"Poor girl has had a long day." said Karlundr.

Abegira places the used dishes in the wash basin and returns to the dinner table. "Karlundr, what happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

Abegira sits down. "Kirra seems to be bothered. She tries to hide her feelings, but I can still sense that she is hurt. What happened in Falkreath?"

"Ah, it was just Bolund being himself, again. He tried to start problems, and I ended them. He hates all outsiders to Falkreath, Abegira."

As Kirra slips into her nightgown, she overhears her parents talking in the kitchen from the bedroom. She moves closer to the door.

"Perhaps… it's time that we tell her everything." Karlundr continues.

"Oh, she's not ready for that."

"When will she be ready? We can't hide it from her forever."

"She is part of our family, nothing else matters. The poor girl has enough on her mind right now."

"I think it would be best for her to know who she is now. Kirra isn't a little girl anymore. I believe she will understand."

Abegira sighs, "We can only hope."

Kirra moves from the door and sits down at the writing desk near the foot of her bed. She lights the candle nearby, then pulls a personal, hand-crafted journal from the drawer of the desk. The leather cover is a deep red color with an engraved, decorative border. She opens the book and flips through to the next blank page. She picks up the writing quill, dips it in the ink jar, and begins a new entry:

 _24th of Hearthfire_

 _Today was eventful; the most eventful in a while, in fact._

 _We gathered what we could from our garden, and father and I traveled to Falkreath for supplies and to speak to the Jarl. Lod gave me a beautiful dagger… but I lost it._

 _The Jarl has granted us more time to pay taxes, but wasn't very generous about it. Father assures us we will manage, but…_

 _500 gold in two weeks…_

 _I feel helpless… I want to provide more for the farm. But, how?_

 _It didn't cross my mind until now that I could have sold the dagger Lod gave me to another vendor for gold, as bad as that sounds._

 _Still, losing a piece of steel isn't as grand as the concern for my father's health._

 _One day, I will stand up to Bolund. I swear it._

 _But I wonder, what do my parents need to tell me? Could this be about my past? My birth parents? It would certainly answer so many questions about being… different. Maybe I'll finally get the answers I need soon._

Kirra closes the journal, puts it away, and then crawls into bed. As she lies on her back, one arm crossed over her forehead, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Soon."

* * *

 **Chapter Comment:**

Bolund is a jerk. I'm not sure if he would ever go this far, but as bitter as he seems to be toward my Khajiit, he might! He's super annoying. Every time I go into the store in Falkreath, he appears and makes the same snarky remark. So, I find pleasure in shouting at him, then immediately reload the save file. Worth it!

Also, I wish I could find aging info on Khajiits - though if you know, please let me know! I came upon threads where it's still a debated topic and no clear answer. Kirra is young at heart because she's lived in a sheltered home with her adopted Nord parents. She's about 18 in human years. Not sure what this would be in Khajiit years. I just wanted to put that out there as I wish to steer clear from as much misinformation as possible. Ah, well… on to Chapter 2!


	2. One-Khajiit Caravan

**Chapter 2: One-Khajiit Caravan**

The next morning, Abegira began to routinely make breakfast as Karlundr tossed a few pieces of wood into the fireplace and started a new fire to warm the chilly house. Kirra joins the family promptly after getting dressed and sits down for a discussion about paying off their debt.

Karlundr had come to a decision. "I've decided that it is best I return to the mines, just like old times." It's been some years since those days; the days before they began a successful farming business, and were much younger.

Abegira brings a platter with two loaves of freshly baked bread to the table. "That means that you will have to leave for days at a time, again. Surely, the mines wouldn't be good for your back?"

"It would only be temporary, my dear. We just need enough gold to pay the debt and get through the winter. Then, next spring, we start fresh and work harder so that we don't end up with the same results. It's not a favorable decision, I know, but I'd much rather myself earn the gold while you and Kirra stay and take care of the farm."

Kirra mostly kept quiet while she ate. She knew that trying to convince her father not to go back to the mines would be hopeless. Instead, she pondered ideas to herself.

Later that day, Kirra finishes chores early to begin her new plan to make gold. She searched the house for whatever she could use: threads, hairpins, ribbons, buttons, unique stones, metal scraps, and random bits and pieces. She also molded and painted tiny sculptures and pendants from clay as unique charms for necklaces and bracelets. Kirra spent the rest of the night in her bedroom crafting hand-made trinkets and jewelry until bedtime.

When the next morning came, Kirra eagerly gathered everything she needed for a new shop idea: a small wooden table with chair, a hand-painted banner, and a small chest that contained the items she made the night before to sell.

Her father finds her loading up the wagon outside and greets her. "Getting ready to leave somewhere, I see?"

Kirra places the last of the items into the wagon and then picks up a rope from the ground next to her. "I had a bit of a plan. I was hoping to earn enough gold selling trinkets so that you don't have to return to the mines. I hope you don't mind that I take the wagon for the day."

Karlundr chuckles, "Ah, Kirra, you've always been a thoughtful one. But I can assure you, I don't expect anymore from you than your help around the farm."

"I know. But you and Mama have done so much for me growing-up, and I'm getting old enough now to bring something to the table. I think it's my turn to try."

Karlundr let out a sigh. He knew deep down she was right and that they couldn't keep her from growing up. He changes his outlook and smiles, "Okay, okay, I will give you a chance. If that is how you feel, then I will respect it. But remember, if it doesn't turn out, I will have to go back to the mines."

Kirra nodded, "I understand. Thanks, Papa." Kirra ties the rope around the contents of the wagon to secure them. "I'll stay around the Hold. I won't go too far."

"Very well, then." Karlundr joined her in tightening the rope, then steps back. "Good luck and be careful!"

Abegira, overhears the conversation from the garden with a basket in one arm, "Do try to be back home in time for dinner, dear. I wouldn't want you wondering out in the dark by yourself!"

"I will!" Kirra said, happily waving.

Karlundr waves her goodbye as she goes down the footpath from the farm with the wagon. He remains standing there, arms crossed, "Our little one has grown-up, Abby. What do we do now?"

"All we can do is pray for her. No matter what she does, we should always be proud of her."

Karlundr smiles, "Yes, we should." and then turns back to his daily tasks.

Kirra later arrives near the East entrance of Falkreath. She thought it would be best to start close to the town where plenty of people reside. She pulls the wagon off the side of the road and clears a spot of rocks and sticks to set up shop.

A guard at the entrance notices this and approaches to observe the scene. "What do we have, here?"

Kirra stops, turns her attention to him, and stands with feet together and hands behind her back to be respectful. "I'm selling hand-made jewelry and trinkets. Would you be interested?"

The guard laughs. "How adorable. The Khajiit has wares to sell. What are you, some kind of one-Khajiit caravan?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Khajiit… caravan?"

"You've never heard of the caravans?"

Kirra shook her head, "N-no. I've never seen another of my kind."

The guard belly laughs, again, this time on the verge of tears. "Oh, you are a special one. I think your parents have been sheltering you for far too long!"

Kirra was speechless. She felt embarrassed and dim-witted.

"Good luck with your ware-hocking, Khajiit." He walks away, still amused and snickering while shaking his head, returning to his guard duties.

Kirra tried her hardest to shake off the embarrassment and went back to working on her display. She pinned down the shop banner with stones to hang off the front of the table and then delicately placed her hand-made pieces over the top. Then she quietly sat in the wooden chair behind the table and waited.

As the day went by, minutes turned into hours, and Kirra summoned no customers. Several people walked in and out of the town throughout the day, some which never once looked in her direction. She eventually grew tired of waiting and deemed it an unsuccessful day. So, after many hours of nothing, she dejectedly packed her store back into the wooden wagon and got back on the road.

Unknown to her, the guard she encountered earlier, along with a female guard, watched her leave from the bridge above the entrance. "Finally. I thought the Khajiit would never leave. People were starting to complain. I was this close to running her off." He gestured a small measurement with his fingers.

The female guard, leaning against a column, responded, "I feel sorry for the poor girl. It just doesn't seem right to outcast her like this."

The male guard crosses his arms. "Hmph! You won't be feeling so sorry for her when she starts breaking into people's houses. She's a Khajiit. It's what they do and no amount of pity will ever change that. Those farmers made a mistake keeping her here." The guard then marches off the bridge to retire to the barracks.

The female guard lingered on the bridge and watched Kirra travel up the path until she could no longer see her.

Before going back home, Kirra decided to take a break by the lake North of Falkreath. She pulls the wagon off the road and parks it by a tall rock formation. She pulls a half loaf of bread from a sack and takes a seat down by the water's edge.

Kirra took a small bite of bread and admired the scenery around her. The mountains on the other side of the lake were shrouded with clouds and mist. Torch bugs and dragonflies sprinkled the atmosphere above the lake. Fish jumped at them, splashing and making ripples. Birds sang and nested in the trees all around.

A lone hunter camped out on a small island in the middle of the lake across from her. He made a living hunting, selling furs and animal parts, and lived off the meat from his game. But Kirra didn't have the heart to kill animals for a living.

Then her mind wandered back to today; the guard's ridicule still replaying over and over in her thoughts. She took a bigger bite of bread and, with a mouthful, started to think out loud, "Oh, who am I kidding? Hand-made jewelry made of bits of junk… really, Kirra? Is that really the best you could come up with? What are you, a child?" She swallows after chewing, scoffs and sighs. She hopelessly plants her face into her folded arms propped on her bent knees, a partially eaten piece of bread still in her hand. "Gods, I'm such an idiot."

Kirra continued to sit by the lake's edge, shuffling her pose and watching the sunset as she moped over yet another bad day. If she couldn't find something, her Father will surely go back to mines all because she failed.

Moments later, she picked up on the sounds of talking and laughing from a distance. The noises were coming from further down the road, to the East of where she sat. Kirra stood up, wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and stored the rest of her bread back in the sack. She left the cart to investigate where the sounds were coming from.

She followed the voices up to a small trail leading to a camp that could be seen from the road. She kept her distance, lying low and spying from behind the high bank on the shoulder. From there she spotted a group, all gathered around a fire in the center of the camp, occupied with drinking, chatting, and laughter. She could tell there were three males and one female. Two of the males were a couple of Nords. They were nothing special, much like Bolund. The female looked to be a Bosmer (or Wood Elf). She had a vertical stripe of face paint, dark make-up and lipstick, and a unkempt, blond Mohawk. She looked to be a pretty serious one. All three wore fur armors.

Kirra slowly moves around from a distance to get a better view. Then she notices at the very back of the camp a large tree trunk with valuables resting on it; a coin purse, satchel, and some stray gold coins.

She continued to study the campers while in hiding to determine whether they were friendly. It was then she overhears the fourth she identified as a loud, boastful Orc in iron armor, holding a tankard of ale.

"BWAH-HA-HA! You should have seen the look on his face! He was all, 'Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you ask!'" The Orc squeals and waves his hands around in a mocking manner. "And then I said, 'Alright, kiss the dirt! So, he looks down at the ground and he goes to do it! And that's when I held my warhammer over his head and bashed it into the ground! Peasant chunks everywhere!'" He mocked an explosion with his arms to emphasize his proudest moment.

The whole camp erupted into a roaring laughter. Kirra gasps and clasps her hands over her mouth, falling to her knees behind a tree. She was horrified at their blatant disregard for the lives of innocent people. She's never heard from such blood-thirsty monsters; she's only read about them in books!

It was then that Kirra realized they must be bandits and the valuables on the trunk were not theirs, but once belonged to the poor souls lost at the hands of these foul crooks. Her father warned her about them. They're nothing but trouble to everyone all over Skyrim. She shook off the panic and determined that they were not deserving of the loot which they plunder from the innocent and she planned to relieve them of it.

As the oblivious, partying bandits carried on, Kirra snuck her way around the perimeter of the camp and crept up behind the tree trunk without being noticed. Their racket seemed to drown out any small noises she made. She hasn't had a lot of practice with sneaking, but being a Khajiit, it kind of came naturally for her.

First, Kirra goes for the easiest to grab: the coin purse, and holds it against her chest. Then, she carefully pinches up the loose coins with her free hand, wincing as she grabbed each one. She had just a few more to go until one slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground. Frozen, she watches the coin as it rolls away and bounces across the ground toward the bandits around the fire. She holds her breath when the bandits unknowingly stomp around it. Before stopping, it bumps against a boot of the giant, iron-clad Orc.

"Huh?" The Orc grunts. He reaches down and picks up the coin. He then looks up to the stump. "Hmmm… " He slowly walks up to it; the other bandits are still oblivious and carry on with their merry-making, telling looting stories and drinking. He looked around, but nothing was to be found.

Pressed up against the back of a chair right next to the stump is Kirra, holding her knees tight and still clutching the gold in her hands. She fought her shaking body, hoping that it was dark enough to not be seen, and praying silently that she isn't found. This was one of the most gripping experiences she's ever had, indeed.

The Orc looks back to the others and shouts, "Aye! Have one of you been over here messing around with the loot?" No one answers and the Orc scoffs, "Must have just been a skeever, the filthy rats." He then turns to walk back to the fire.

Just as Kirra was sure no one was looking and plotted to sneak away, the chair is suddenly turned over. Kirra freezes with eyes widened, still clutching her knees.

"Looks like I found the skeever, boys." The Orc grins down at Kirra, her back still turned to him. He gripped his warhammer in both hands, as the other bandits chuckle and unsheathe their weapons. "You know what we do with nosey skeevers? WE SMASH THEM TO PIECES!" he roars out as he raises his warhammer above his head.

Kirra saw his shadow on the ground in front of her from the glow of the campfire. In a dash, she rolls forward and onto her feet before the warhammer came down, tossing up dirt as it made impact with the ground where she sat. She makes a mad dash for the giant rocks and wooded area behind the camp with the crazed, battle-yelling bandits not far behind.

She leads them through a dark maze of trees and rocky terrain, hoping to lose sight of them. The falling night helped to cloak her and her natural night vision guided her. Thankfully, she was familiar with the area as she would visit with her parents for firewood and picking berries.

Kirra kept her senses tuned to the bandits and gained distance from them. This was truly a test of her abilities. She could hear them shouting and cursing as they stumbled around trying to find their target. After what felt like forever, Kirra finds herself at the main road to Falkreath. She frantically looked around with the bandits drawing near, searching for an escape.

Soon, the bandits arrived near the spot Kirra was last standing. The two sword-welding Nords stop at the road, leaning over and panting from the rush.

One Nord asks the other while breathing heavily, "Where did she go?"

"I saw her come this way, I swear!" said the second Nord.

"Dammit, you're too drunk to know anyhow!"

He hiccups and laughs. "No I'm not!"

The Bosmer walks up to them with bow and arrow in hand. "Will you two idiots get your act together?! You're an embarrassment." She scolds, looking around the area.

The slow, hammer-welding Orc finally catches up with the three. "These damned adventurers are getting too brave. We better get back to the camp before they take what's left."

Luckily, the bandits were too inebriated to search any further and turn to head back to their camp.

Kirra listened carefully, using her heightened sense of hearing, as the sounds of all footsteps faded into the distance. Once the coast was clear, she emerged from a deceased, hollowed tree lying to the side of the road. Drained and still clutching to her newly obtained spoils, she ran all way the back home.

Kirra awakens in her bed the next morning, face down and sprawled awkwardly across the bed. She finds herself still wearing the tunic she had worn the day before. It needed a wash from the spontaneous adventure last night. She sits up and is met with a rushing headache. "Ow, what a night!" She makes a face and presses her hand against her forehead. "I must have bumped my head on something without realizing it." She sits up a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Then, she spots the coin purse on the nightstand next to her bed, "Oh, right!" She hops up and grabs the purse. She grins and gives it a small toss in the air.

Kirra enters the kitchen in a clean, blue tunic to the same scene as every morning; her mother preparing breakfast and father starting up a fire for another chilly morning.

Abegira turns and finds Kirra approaching. "Good morning! How are you feeling, dear?"

"I feel fine." Kirra spoke, holding the coin purse behind her back, feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Oh? I'm glad. You seemed so distant and out of it last night when you came home. You went right to bed without saying anything."

"I'm sorry. I must have been so exhausted from working. I walked a lot; lots… and lots of walking."

Karlundr finishes igniting the fire and stands, dusting his hands off, "So, how did you make out from the new shop?"

Kirra pulled the coin purse from behind her back and placed it on the table, then clasped her hands together, a bit nervous for their reaction. "It's only fifty-two coins."

" _Only?_ Well now, that's fifty-two fewer coins to worry about!" Karlundr said with delight.

"Aw, we're very proud of you, Kirra!" Abegira walked up to her with her arms out and gives her a big, tight hug.

"Yes, and we'll be sure that gold goes right to the Jarl. I suppose if you keep this up, I won't have to go back to the mines after all! Thank you, Kirra." said Karlundr.

"It's no problem. I plan to do more selling today. I think I rather enjoyed it."

Her mother clapped her hands together in pure joy. "That's good to hear. Now, how about a nice meal before leaving?"

After breakfast, Kirra set off again after convincing her parents that she was going to sell more jewelry. But first, she needed to track down the wagon she'd left behind near the lake. She cut through the woods, right before Pinewatch, to avoid where she found the bandit camp last night. Soon after, she stopped and groaned in disappointment after what she'd found. She came upon the wagon, right where she left it, untouched the whole night.

"This heap of junk isn't even worth stealing." Her shoulders droop and she gave the wagon wheel a light kick. She sighed, "No matter, because tonight, I'm going on a hunt for something that is." A slight grin appears as she stares out across the lake.

As dangerous as it is, Kirra recognizes that it's more profitable taking from bandits than trying to sell bits of junk to people that distrust Khajiits… especially when you catch them in a drunken festivity. Surely there's no harm in it; Skyrim is known for its ever increasing bandit problem. There's sure to be plenty of camps to plunder.

And most importantly, anything to keep her father out of the mines.

* * *

 **Chapter Comment:**

Stealing from bandits is cool, right? Kirra has a lot of advantages when it comes to taking from drunken bandits. Could this be the answer to pay off the family's debt?

I have an awful habit of never being satisfied with writing. I make so many changes. I'm my own worst critic, haha. Still, I enjoy writing nonetheless. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. I have no upload schedule in mind, but I will upload as often as possible. So, if you plan to stick around, see you in Chapter 3!


	3. What to do Now?

**Chapter 3: What to do Now?**

During the last of Hearthfire and the first week of Frostfall, Kirra secretly traveled all around the Hold of Falkreath and looted every bandit camp she could find. Her style was simple: quick and silent. Some camps she pillaged successfully without alerting the inhabitants, while others she had to escape from certain doom like the first. Even the wagon of junk became useful when a group of bandits found it "abandoned" and were distracted by it while Kirra visited their unattended camp. They weren't thrilled to find their own loot to be looted upon returning. That was going into her journal for sure, a hilarious night she would never forget! Kirra enjoyed the thrill more and more. It felt like a good deed, as if she were avenging those they'd mistreated.

Still, the lootings were difficult to accomplish since she was disadvantaged working without a weapon thanks to a _certain_ Nord. Too bad the Bandits weren't dense enough to leave a dagger lying around for her to grab. On the bright side, this challenge trained her to be successful without one.

But most important of all, Kirra had to keep her parents from finding out what she was really up to. She didn't go out everyday. She took days off to "replenish her inventory" for the store and to keep her parent's suspicion at bay. It wasn't too much longer now, she was close to collecting the 500 gold the family needed. They were just fifty or so Septims away from paying off the Jarl.

The end of the first week of Frostfall was drawing near, just a couple of days before the deadline. Kirra sat at a table out by the stables in the backyard for a lunch break from chores. She plotted on just one more run that night. She may even attempt to hunt down two camps, if time allowed.

Abegira walked up to Kirra. She appeared a little worried. "Have you seen your father, lately? I noticed he went missing after breakfast."

"No, I haven't! Did he tell you he was going anywhere today?"

"No, he didn't. The poor man has had a lot on his mind as we all have. It's been very hard on him. Maybe he just needed some time to himself."

Unexpectedly, Karlundr appeared, towing the empty wagon behind him up the path from the main road.

"Oh! Hello, Dear! We were just wondering where you had gone off to." Abegira said to him.

Karlundr moved up to them with the wagon and parked it. He held his arms out wide with joy and a big smile on his face. "Well, we did it! I collected a few things from around the farm this morning and sold them in Falkreath. I took every coin to the Jarl and the taxes have finally been paid off! Thank you, Talos!"

"Really, Papa?" Kirra said excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" Abegira ran up to Karlundr, threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I think this moment calls for a little celebration tonight! I'll start the preparations!" Abegira leaves with a happy hum as she goes into the house.

Karlundr approached the table as Kirra gulped water from a tankard, eyeing him from around the metal cup. "Mind if I sit here and chat with you, Kirra?"

Kirra lowered the cup and smiled. "I don't mind, Papa. What do you want to talk about?"

He takes a seat in the chair across from her. "I wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Your mother and I are very proud of you. "

"You're welcome, Papa. Though, I wish you didn't have to sell your things."

"It was just a few things I can live without for a while. The sooner we paid off the debt, the better. I'll get them back."

"And I'll help you get them back."

"That's what I want to talk to you about... _how_ you helped." He sat back in the chair and folded his arms, appearing to be troubled. "Tell me, Kirra, how did you _really_ do it?"

Kirra's smile disappeared, and her ears turned back slightly. How did he know there was something else? "What do you mean? I sold hand-made trinkets." She shrugged and tried to hide her feelings.

"I'm not fully convinced, Kirra. I don't want to doubt that you sold anything. But I'm afraid that I've noticed you've... changed. Your demeanor has been different, lately. What have you really been getting into?"

Kirra held her hands together under the table in her lap. She stared down a bit before confessing, "Okay. If you must know…" She drew in a quiet breath, "I've been raiding bandit camps for gold."

Karlundr became shocked and instantly reacted, nearly shouting, "You, _what?_ "

Kirra immediately defended her actions. "I've been training my sneaking skills; I'm invisible in the night. They never see nor hear me coming. It's been the most successful thing I've done. Trying to sell hand-made junk was such a joke. So, I was thinking, why stop now?"

"Kirra…" He spoke sternly.

But she ignored him, speaking quickly to explain herself, "I can get back out there and keep at it. I can make so much more g-"

"Kirra!" Karlundr broke through. "This is going too far. Not only does this put your life in danger, but would endanger the farm if they find out where you're from. If your mother finds out about this…" He struggled to find words. "We've worked so hard to protect you. I can't just stand by and let you do this. It's… it's changed you."

"But it's changed me for the better, Father. I've come so far in my training. Common bandits are far below my skill level from when I started."

"That may be, but there are those higher in rank that are stronger and even more powerful than the common ones you've dealt with."

Kirra folded her arms. "Then I'll just keep getting better."

"You still don't understand. The bandits lure in those with skills to fulfill their deeds; those like you... the Khajiits."

Kirra shakes her head, "I'm not like the others, Father. Everyone in this town thinks I'm a thieving Khajiit like the stories tell. But I'm not like them at all… They take, but I take back." Kirra rests her head on her arms on the table, "For once in my life, I felt useful."

Karlundr immediately becomes sympathetic, not knowing about her motive. "If you are trying to prove yourself worthy to us, I want you to know that you mean the world to your mother and I. You have to understand that." Karlundr stood from the table, "I suppose I cannot stop you as you are old enough to make your own decisions, but please think about what you're doing." Karlundr turned and walked away to go into the house.

After he left her sight, Kirra buried her face in her arms on the table and groaned. "What do I do now?"

Later that day, Kirra left home to go for a walk. She stood atop of the snowy hill behind Pinewatch, over-looking Falkreath. She contemplated on what to do. She had no pride in the matter and only wished to help her family.

She folded her arms when a sudden chilly breeze swept up around her. Unexpectedly, a loose letter swooped from below and is blown straight into her face. "Oh!" She grabbed it before it slipped away and the gust of wind faded. "What's this?" She started reading the letter, "To whom it may concern…" and then she mumbled through the rest, gradually becoming more excited the closer she got to the end of the note. The Jarl of Falkreath is offering a piece of land to an adventurer that must prove himself loyal to the Hold. When she finished, she exclaimed, "This is just what I need!" she then spotted the fine print at the bottom of the note.

 _Disclaimer: Must be prepared to pay the Adventurer's Discounted Price of 5000 Gold for land purchase._

"Oh. Well, there's a price for everything. But it would be so worth it for my very own house!" Then she folded the paper and slid it into her pouch.

Kirra left the hilltop to take the back road along the lake to go home. Once reaching the road, she had already taken the paper back from her pouch to study it as she walked. Could a Khajiit like her be eligible for such an offer? She happened to look up over to her usual resting place by the lake when she noticed a new stranger covered in a brown robe sitting there. She quietly walked up the road toward him and stopped, unsure if she should greet him or not.

Kirra folded the paper and placed it back in the pouch. She stepped forward as she started to feel oddly drawn by this mysterious person.

"H-hi, there." She said nervously.

"Greetings, traveler." The stranger responded. "Come, have a chat with Maiq."

Kirra noticed he had an usual accent, none like she had ever heard. "I'm Kirra."

He didn't seem to want to show his face and remained hidden under his hood. He kept staring out onto the lake. "So, you are Khajiit, yes?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Maiq knows many things."

 _A strange response_ , she thought. She moved closer to him as he spoke, curious to get a closer look. She sensed such a familiar presence about him.

He turned his head away from her. "Oh, be careful. Maiq has a bit of a fever. Maiq wouldn't want you getting ill."

"Oh, sorry." She stepped back to give him space. "Should you be out in the chilly air when you're sick?"

"Maiq is bundled well, he will be fine. So, Maiq wonders, what is a Khajiit like you wandering the roads of Skyrim?"

Kirra shrugged with a half-smile, "I guess you could say I'm a bit of an adventurer."

"A Khajiit adventurer, hmm? That's a new one. Say, if you like adventuring, there may be some opportunities for you in Riften. Yes… Riften."

She became curious, "What kind of opportunities?"

"Opportunities that reward in coin. It is coin that adventurers seek, yes?"

"I suppose so, I could always use more coins. I'll look into that, thanks." Kirra looked across the lake and noticed the sun beginning to set. "I better get back home now. Stay warm and feel better, Maiq!"

"Maiq wishes you well." He said, and continued to stare out onto the lake.

That night, before bed, Kirra sat at her desk and studied a map of Skyrim in a book. She finds where Riften is located and uses her finger to follow the best route from her home. "Hmm, it's directly East from here… ugh, seems I have to get around Helgen, somehow… then, through a mountain... Surely, I could get there and come back home in one day, right? I guess I shouldn't spend too much time there; just a quick visit."

Kirra wasn't sure what she was getting herself into since this would be her first trip alone and so far from home. She was afraid, but she had the irresistible urge to go. She glanced at the Jarl's letter on the desk. She had a new goal to work for now.

Kirra woke up early the next morning before sunrise. She dressed in her "adventure" tunic, pulled on her brown hood, and grabbed a satchel to pack with essentials for the journey to Riften. She looked around her room for items when she glimpsed the small chest of hand-made trinkets on the floor by the nightstand. She reached down to grab it and lifted it onto the bed. She opened the lid, and glanced over all the pieces - every piece she'd made since day one.

"Well, I suppose you're not _all_ junk. In a funny way, you've kind of helped me get where I am now." Kirra pulled a particular necklace from the chest that laid over the others. She held it up to study it. The pendant was a painted, clay replica of a Falkreath guard's wooden shield strung on a sturdy cord with the deer insignia carefully painted on. It was one of her best pieces. She pulled the necklace up to her neck and hooked the clasp. Then, she lifted the pendant to her face and admired it. "Perhaps you're my charm of good luck after all." she said and then pulled the necklace beneath her tunic.

Kirra soon entered the kitchen with the satchel on her back. It was so early, her mother hadn't even started breakfast.

Abegira emerged from her bedroom in a faded red dress and her reddish-brown hair was fixed in one long braid hanging over her shoulder. She found Kirra looking around the kitchen for something. "You're up mighty early, Kirra. What's the occasion?"

Kirra looked up to her mother. "Oh! Hi, Mama. I felt like going out for a some exploring today. Selling trinkets really got me inspired to do a little sight-seeing."

Abegira smiled. "That sounds nice, but be careful on your travels. Falkreath is a beautiful place, but there are still many dangers out there."

"I will. I have pretty good hearing. I'll know when something, or someone, comes near."

"Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'll eat on the road. I hoped to enjoy as much sunlight as I could get."

"Take some lunch with you, too." She said as she moved into the kitchen and pulled a small, empty sack from the cupboard. She packed Kirra some apples, bread, and a sweet roll. "Here you go dear." She gave Kirra a peck on the cheek.

Kirra took the lunch bag. "Thank you, Mama."

The sun was starting to rise enough to light the farm. Kirra walked out of the house. She looked back and saw her father sharpening an object at the grindstone by the stables. She approached him and watched him work. She could tell the year had been hard on him. The silver of his sideburns faded into his black hair and reached further than it did last year. The stubble around his chin was also more silver. They were the signs of stress.

Without Kirra saying anything, he started to talk. "When I was your age, I wanted to travel the world, but I worked in the mine with my father. He wanted me to stay and help him. It made decent gold, but it was rough work. Then I met your mother. We married and moved into a small house together. We lived so far from the mine, I had to take a carriage with others to work and sleep in housing five days a week. We grew tired of the mine taking me away from her for days at a time. It was tiresome for Abegira and I having to spend so much time apart as a young couple. One day, I decided that we should build a bigger house of our own and run a farm. That way, we'd have more time together while sustaining ourselves. I never did travel the world, but I loved our new life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. We were also able to support my father and keep him out of the mines until he was laid to rest. If you're like me, you, too, want a life of your own."

Kirra kept quiet to listen to her father.

Karlundr stood from the grindstone and looked over his work and slipped it into a leather scabbard. "If you're traveling from home, again, take this." he held a sharpened iron dagger out to her. "It's my old dagger from when I was young. It's not much, but I don't want you to leave without it."

Kirra gently took the dagger and looked up into his weary, blue eyes. He was smiling but they were still filled with worry. "Thank you, Papa." She clipped it to her belt, then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Karlundr hugged her back. "Be safe, daughter. No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you." When they released, he let her know one final thing. "And I won't tell your mother. I will leave that up to you."

Kirra nodded, adjusted the satchel on her back, and then went on to leave her home, off to journey to a place she's never gone before.

* * *

 **Chapter Comment:**

This may be insignificant, but I thought of a minor change to the house since I wrote the 1st chapter. Originally, I thought to have just one bedroom like some houses seem to have, and some are just one room houses, anyway. But now I think I'll split the bedrooms into two enclosed rooms with doors. This is a house that doesn't actually exist in Skyrim, so I have some room for imagination.

Thanks for reading and Chapter 4 will be on the way. See you there!


	4. Journey to the Rift

**Chapter 4: Journey to the Rift**

Shortly after leaving home, Kirra arrived near the closed Northern gate of Helgen. She recalled there being a dragon attack months ago and it was supposedly abandoned after. This was the only way for her to go straight to Riften. She didn't want to go through the ruin, so she quietly moved around the town's outer wall of wooden logs to get to the trail on the East side of the city.

She stopped when she heard voices of two men chatting with one another from the other side of the wall. Perhaps some Imperials still conducted business there after the attack. She was unable to see inside since the fencing was sealed tight, so she moved closer to the wall to have a listen.

"Did you hear? Another one tried to get into the Chief's treasure room, again."

"Oh, yeah? How far?"

"I heard he made it all the way to the last door. He got too cocky and didn't think to realize the door might be trapped, too. So, he got a facial reconstruction by flail and didn't live to tell about it."

"Got all the way to the room, eh? That a new record or something? I'm telling you, we gotta turn this into some kind of betting ring. The gold we can make from these poor bastards!"

"Tempting, but enough of us are getting killed on the roads by dragons and adventurers. We don't need to encourage them."

 _Has Helgen been taken over by bandits since the attack?_ Kirra grew accustomed to listening to bandit babble during the camp lootings, and was especially amused when it was about abusing their own. This was certainly no conversation by Imperials.

Kirra moved away from the wall and walked through a shallow bit of woods and a thin layer of snow. When she got to a safe distance, she hopped back on the road from the East of Helgen. All she had to do was continue from there and follow the signs.

Along the way, Kirra experienced the world of Skyrim and admired the scenery. There seemed to be no danger she was aware of, yet; only grazing elk, bouncing rabbits, and scurrying foxes.

Before reaching the mountain ahead, she met a group of Imperial soldiers with a bounded prisoner walking toward her. She slowed her pace as they marched by. Her Father had voiced a strong dislike for Imperials. Their business with the corrupt Thalmor irritated him. Especially since the Thalmor are banning the worship of Talos throughout Skyrim.

Kirra made eye contact with the prisoner. He was a young Nord, with short black hair and blue eyes. He reminded her of her father. She unconsciously paused and stared.

The soldier leading the convoy noticed, stopped, and turned to Kirra. "This is Imperial business. Keep walking."

His voice made her jump. She immediately turned away and walked on while tightening her hood around her chin against the chilly breeze. There was nothing she could do for the prisoner now without possibly getting them both killed. She was ill-equipped for a fight.

She soon reached the end of what seemed like Autumn and was met with the wintry sting of the mountains. She wasn't quite dressed for the dropping temperatures being in a worn tunic with thin sleeves, but she pressed on. As cold as it was, it was still nice to experience some place different.

The winding trail of the mountain cut through high walls of snowy rock. On the way, Kirra met a hunter, a Redguard woman with black, shoulder-length hair, on horseback. She was stopped near two dead wolves impaled by her arrows. "Watch the mountains for wolves on your travels. At least you don't have to worry about these two." She said and pointed at them. Kirra was thankful for that! She can escape bandits, but she has yet to test her skills against wolves.

Closer to the end of the mountain trail, she could see another road sign down the trail from a distance. Beside it stood a person dressed in simple shirt and pants. She thought maybe he was just on a break from traveling.

Upon approaching, Kirra found him to be a smiling Wood Elf. "Hello, there, Traveler! Where might you be heading?" His eyes were reddened as if he hadn't slept in days, but he was too cheerful and upbeat to be tired.

Kirra stopped across the road from him, keeping a distance. "Riften."

"Oh, my. That's a long walk from here! Might I interest you in some freshly brewed Skooma? It'll help give you the energy you'll need to get to Riften. I'm selling it for a good price!"

"N-no, thank you. I've just started my morning. I think I will make it just fine. But thanks anyway."

He kept the same cheery smile on his face. "Are you sure? Well, if you're ever in need of a quick pick-me-up, come on back by!"

Kirra nodded at him and walked on. Something seemed very off about him, but at least he was polite.

The mountain trail finally ended when Kirra soon reached the beautiful realm of evergreens and autumn-colored trees. It was her first steps into the Rift and another road sign sat just up ahead to keep her on track. The land was thick with trees and alive with Elk, deer, and goats. She took in all the scents of nature; the grass, the trees, and the fresh, cool air. It was such a joy to experience this new area of Skyrim. If only her father could be with her right now. He would love it.

Traveling through the rift after the mountains was a long walk, but pleasant and uneventful for her so far. The adventurer in her wanted to explore the surrounding landscape, but she had to stay diligent and keep herself on the stone path.

She later came upon a river to the left of the road. There were a group of elk and deer having a drink together in peace. A drink of water sounded delightful after a long walk and she thought about joining them. It was then the dangers of Skyrim appeared. A bear roared from the distance somewhere in the woods ahead. Kirra was startled and watched as the deer and elk at the riverside all bounced away in the other direction and birds dispersed from the trees and flew past overhead. Something had agitated the grumpy beast. Was it the presence of a new being in the territory? Keeping a hand on her dagger, she cautiously continued down the trail.

The path lead Kirra into another thick forest of trees. Not a good setting when there's an angry bear looming somewhere in it. When she drew close enough to the sounds of the bear, she strayed from the trail to avoid being an easy target, and moved from tree to tree in hiding. It would be nice if another hunter appeared right about now.

Kirra quickly pressed herself behind a tree at the first sight of the bear. It was occupied with sniffing the ground near the path. It looked up in Kirra's direction with a grunt. She kept calm and quiet, thinking to herself, _This is just another test of my sneaking skills, just like before._ Only this time, it was middle of the day and she was under the threat of being mauled and eaten by a bear… instead of being smashed and bludgeoned to death by a warhammer. Is this any better? She drew her dagger and clutched it against her chest with both hands when she sensed the large, growling beast drawing toward her. Its feet thudded on the ground with every sluggish step. She prepared to defend herself as it approached closer and closer.

The bear stopped to sniff the air, when suddenly, it was blindsided with a surprise attack by a loud, barking wolf from the woods. Kirra was startled by the harsh noise. She looked back around the tree and found the two beasts battling each other on the road very close to her. She then made a mad dash away from them and sprinted further down the trail. Unfortunately, her sprint was cut short when another wolf jumped onto the trail right in front of her. It bared its teeth with a growl and prepared to jump at her. She readied her dagger and prepared to fight the wolf, until she heard huffing and growling behind her. She turned to find the blood-covered bear charging at her. "AHH!" She dashed into the woods, avoiding the snapping wolf. The wolf growled in annoyance and galloped off behind her, completely ignoring the bloody rage that pursued them.

Kirra maneuvered through the trees as fast as she could, looking back only to find the wolf following her. The pursuit didn't last long when the enraged bear jumped the wolf from behind. They wrestled on the ground, tossing up dirt and leaves. This didn't stop Kirra. She kept running through the woods with everything her little Khajiit feet had, while the hefty satchel on her back bounced up and down like a rider on horseback, kicking her to move faster.

Yes, this was far scarier than out-running bandits.

Kirra found the river on the other side of the woods and stopped to rest when she felt far enough away from danger. She curled over, slapping her hands on her knees, gasping to catch her breath. She then set her satchel on the ground while dropping to her knees and eagerly gulped up several handfuls of water. She pulled the hood and scarf from her head and her ears bounced up into their proper upward position. She then took handfuls of water to splash into her face and brush over her head.

Once she was calmer and the adrenaline rush died down, Kirra stared at her reflection in the water. She never really studied her own appearance as she wanted to keep a made-up image of herself in mind, sharing features with her Nord parents.

Her eyes were blue as clouds on a dark, overcast day. Her hair was dark brown, long, and pulled back into a bun to keep hidden under her hood. Her Khajiit fur was a much lighter shade of brown than her hair, and short, revealing her thin frame. The slightly longer fur hugging around her face and the space between her mouth and dark red nose were white. The lining of her eyes and the tips of her ears were black. Her coat wasn't heavy on features like stripes or spots. It was mostly solid with the exception of a lighter brown "bib" beneath her neck, inner arms, and such.

She felt like the only Khajiit in the world having never met another.

Kirra got off her hands and knees and sat on the ground with her legs straight out in front of her and arms stretched out behind her, propping herself up. She started smiling, and then laughing uncontrollably. She must have been crazy leaving so far from home all on her own. But the urge to keep going increased the closer she got and nothing could stop it… not even a near death experience with wolves and bears. She realized that it wasn't just what Maiq said; something was spiritually drawing her to Riften. She just had to get there to find out why.

Kirra pulled the book from her satchel to study the map and pinpoint her location. She looked up and around and found to her right not far down the river was a bridge near Heartwood mill. According to the map, she could cross the bridge and follow the path running along the upper edge of Lake Honrich, avoiding the dangerous woods and walk straight to Riften. It wasn't much further now. Once she was confident about the route and well rested, she stored the book back in the satchel. She slipped on the scarf and hood, stood from the ground, dusted off her tunic, and then picked the satchel up from the ground and swung it over her back.

Along the trail North of the lake, she could see the mountain range south of Skyrim. It seemed just like her favorite hangout spot by the lake in Falkreath, only on a much bigger scale. She would love to just sit down right now and enjoy the scenery, but she was limited on time - maybe one day...

Kirra came upon an old abandoned fort, a prime residence for a possible bandit hangout. She listened for voices and sounds, but heard neither. She sighed in relief that no trouble came from it as she passed by.

The trail soon came to an end at the edge of the lake. She looked across the water and, to her relief, there was a city of houses and rooftops ahead in the distance. Is this finally the city she spent the whole morning enduring cold mountains, strangers, murderous wildlife, and a really, really long walk to get to?

Kirra perked up at the sound of a cow mooing nearby. Finally, the sound of an animal that doesn't want her for lunch! She hiked over the grassy hill nearby and came upon a small farm. The cow grazed in a pen and a chicken strutted about in front of a farm house that looked a lot like hers. The farm was a piece of familiarity after a long day's travel. It felt like being home.

A male Dark Elf was working the flour mill by the cow pen. He noticed Kirra approaching the farm. "Hello, traveler. Passing through?"

"Yes. I was just on my way to Riften." She stopped near and smiled.

"Well, you're not too far now. It's just a short walk from here, straight down this path." He pointed to the path on the other side of the farm.

Kirra nodded to him "Thank you. Good day, sir." and walked on through the farm.

"Also, while you're in Riften, be on the lookout for thieves. My house was broken into a while back. I think they had something to do with it. Take care of yourself." He went back to work on the flour mill.

Kirra looked back to the city in the distance. She hoped that wouldn't bring more trouble for her being a Khajiit. Excited and nervous, she gripped a strap of the satchel on her back and walk on to discover what lied ahead for her in the city of Riften.

* * *

 **Chapter Comment:**

This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but you guys probably don't mind that, haha. The main point of it was about Kirra's first experiences of exploring Skyrim by herself and learning how the world functions. She still has a lot to learn and a lot of growing to do. How will the harsh reality of Skyrim shape our young, sheltered Khajiit? See you in Chapter 5!


	5. No One Wants You

**Chapter 5: No One Wants You**

Kirra arrived at the main road to Riften. From there, she could see the gate to the city; two large, wooden doors fashioned into an elaborately built stone structure with a roof like a house. High walls of stone stretched from both sides of the gate, wrapping around the city. She walked toward the gate and found Riften's horse stables to the side, occupied by two dapple gray horses. She thought to herself how useful a horse would be for these long walks and how quickly she could gallop away from danger. But she was long from being able to afford one. She then noticed a lone, solid black horse standing near the stables in a saddle. It was noticeably well groomed and cared for by someone.

While she studied the beauty of the animal, the doors of the gate suddenly opened with a clink, and a dark figure emerged. She froze at the sight of him. He had a large build, covered from head to toe in some foreboding black armor. His face was completely hidden by the helmet. A matching sword hung from his belt. He walked over to the black horse and climbed on. Kirra watched him, staying to the side of the road, as he sped off right past her, down the road heading North.

"Who was that?" She wondered.

Kirra approached the gate and noticed a guard, similar to the ones from Falkreath, standing by it. His sash was purple and the emblem on his wooden shield was of two crossed daggers. "Welcome to Riften. Don't start any trouble, you hear?" He said to her in a neutral tone.

What? No comment about being a Khajiit? It wasn't a great greeting, but it was the best one she had ever received from a guard! As strange as it was, she nodded to him and quietly entered though the gate.

Once Kirra was inside, she watched the guard close the doors behind her. She looked ahead into the city and moved forward. Most of the buildings were wooden and seemed very aged. The walkway from the gate changed from stones to wooden planks that lightly creaked as she stepped on them. She didn't see any citizens walking about, yet. There were only a few Riften guards patrolling around. It was quiet and not what she was expecting for a city in the beautiful, Autumn-like Hold.

Kirra curiously approached a rail near a small bridge. She looked down to find the Riften canal circling the center of the city. It was dimly lit from lack of sunlight, and a small boat floated on the water. The atmosphere above the water was thick in a haze of mist, and coated the stone walls of the canal in dampness. It gave off a gloomy feeling.

A man dressed in fine clothing approached behind her. He seemed most unwelcoming, even more so than Bolund. He stopped to look at her and crossed his arms. "Hmph. First, we have that Dragonborn that comes and goes as he pleases, stirring up trouble, and now more travelers appear in Riften?" He griped.

Kirra didn't respond to him and kept her gaze on the canal below while hiding under her hood.

The man looked down and noticed the tip of her tail peeking out from under her tunic. "Hm, so you're a Khajiit. Perhaps there may be use for you after all. If you're looking for work, meet me in the marketplace." He left and walked the bridge over the canal.

Kirra peered at him from under her hood and watched him behind his back. A dreadful feeling emitted from him. If this was the "opportunity" that Maiq spoke of, she didn't feel good about the one offering it. But job opportunity or not, she was still excited to discover a new place. The city was something different and something that wasn't Falkreath.

Kirra stood from leaning on the rail and looked around the city. She noticed the Bee and Barb Inn on the other side of the canal just over the bridge. She decided to go there for a rest.

An Argonian was right outside the doors of the inn sweeping the wooden floor. Her father spoke about working with Argonians in the mines years ago, but she had never met one in person before. He stopped sweeping when he saw her approaching from the bridge. He had bright, yellow eyes and green scales. "Hello, welcome to the Bee and Barb, traveler! The name's Talen-Jei. If you're in need of food and a bed, go speak to Keerava inside."

"Thank you." Kirra smiled, happy to meet a friendly citizen.

As she entered the inn, she found the place filled with Riften's townsfolk, sitting at the tables, eating and drinking. This explained why the city was so empty. She walked through the inn and the casual low-toned chatter, toward the bar. Keerava, an Argonian with tan-colored scales, had her back turned as she was wiping the countertop on the further side of the bar with a rag.

Keerava looked back and spotted the hooded Khajiit coming to the bar. Immediately, she scowled and promptly threw the towel down. She then rushed up to the front of the bar and slammed both hands on the surface in frustration with her piercing red eyes glaring at Kirra. "I've already been visited by your people this week. Unless you're here to spend coin, hit the road!"

Kirra was startled by the unexpected greeting, and the low ramblings of the townsfolk quieted behind her. Embarrassed, she spoke quietly, "I-I was told by Talen-Jei to come to you for service. I have coins."

"Ah… " Her scowl disappeared and she moved her hands from the bar. "…I apologize for snapping. We have trouble with a certain guild here at the inn. It's not often a Khajiit comes in here for just food and a bed. What can I do for you?"

"Could I have some water, please?" Kirra took a seat on a stool at the bar next to a Riften citizen and pulled a few coins from her pouch.

"Sure thing." Keerava pulled a tankard from under the counter and filled it from a small barrel with a spout. "Are you new to Riften?" She said as she placed the tankard in front of Kirra.

Kirra took a sip of water. "Yes, I traveled from Falkreath."

"Falkreath? What brought you all the way out here to this wretched place?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting." Kirra became covertly astonished at the complaints about Riften. She had to find out why she was drawn there.

Keerava chuckled at the newcomer. "Well, welcome to Riften. I hope you weren't expecting a lot from this place." She took a glimpse at something down on the floor behind the bar. "Say, could you do a favor for me? I'll pay you for it."

Kirra perked up at the request. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to take this sack of food over to the orphanage." She said as she lifted a bulky sack of fruits, vegetables, and bread up onto the bar. "Normally I'd deliver it myself, but… I'd rather pay someone to do it for me, right now."

Kirra grabbed the bag. "Seems easy enough. Where can I find the orphanage?"

Keerava pointed to the doors on the other side of the Inn. "Just go straight through those doors, through the market, and it will be on your right across the bridge. Good luck."

When Kirra left the inn, she became a little excited over the thought of visiting an orphanage. On the way over, she imagined what it would be like inside. How many children are there? What kind of children? Would there be any little Khajiits running around? So many questions filled her mind. She followed Keerava's directions and arrived at the building. She looked up to read the sign "Honorhall Orphanage" above the door.

Kirra quietly closed the door behind her and found herself in a low lit room with a couple of benches and a dresser; possibly a waiting room. It was oddly quiet. No laughter or the sounds of children playing. It could be nap time. In case of sleeping children, she quietly walked into the dining room through an open doorway ahead. There was a long dining table with dishes set neatly on top. To the left was a bigger opening that lead into a larger room of beds and a fireplace. In this room were four children. Kirra set down the sack of food next to the doorway and stepped into the children's room.

Three of the children were boys sitting on the floor, quietly chatting and playing together by the fireplace.

The fourth child was a little girl with long blonde hair, and two braids pulled back from both sides. She wore a red tunic with blue sleeves and a white skirt. She was sweeping the floor with a broom near Kirra. The girl looked up to her and was the first to greet. "Hello! Are you here to adopt?"

Before Kirra could speak, one of the boys looked up and interrupted, "Of course not, Runa! Don't you remember? Grelod isn't letting anyone get adopted."

Runa sighed and looked to the floor. "Yeah, I know. It would take some kind of miracle. I hate it, here."

Constance, the orphanage assistant, walked out of her room when she heard talking. She noticed the new visitor and quietly moved into the children's room to observe the interaction.

Kirra kneeled down next to her, "Why do you say you're not getting adopted?"

Suddenly, the doors to the bedroom on the other side of the children's room swung open. "Who goes there?!"

Everyone in the room was startled and looked up to an irritated elderly woman. All the boys stood from the floor and faced her. Kirra stood from kneeling as Runa slipped behind her. "It's her - Grelod the Kind." She whispered to Kirra.

Grelod pointed to the Khajiit and snarled. "What are _you_ doing here? You're trespassing!"

Kirra looked at her confused. "Trespassing? Is this not an orphanage?"

" _Is this not an orphanage?_ " Grelod repeated in a mocking manner. "If you're asking to adopt, the answer is 'no!' No one is getting adopted."

Kirra looked around at the children. "But it seems that you don't want them. Why not let them go?"

"No one wants these little brats. NO ONE! They all grow-up here until their sixteenth birthdays and then I throw them out into the streets of Riften. That'll be the end of it." She reached up to grab both doors. "Now leave before I call the guards!" Grelod slammed the doors shut, startling everyone, again, with a loud ***BANG!***

Kirra was left staring at Grelod's door, still confused. "Why doesn't she allow the children to be adopted?"

"You're not the first to ask that, lately." Constance turned and walked from the children's room and sat down at the dinner table. Kirra followed her and stood near to listen. "There's no better answer than Grelod is just set in her ways. I have been unable to convince her to let them go. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful parent, but I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere for now. As long as Grelod still breathes, the children are doomed to stay."

"I wish to help in some way."

"Please…" Constance stressed, "…don't get the children's hopes up. It is best that you leave now."

Kirra looked into the room where the children were standing around the fireplace. She caught a glimpse of Runa once more. The girl had returned to sweeping the floor. "Perhaps one day that will change." Then she pointed down to the sack on the floor. "Here's your food from Keerava. Good day." She turned to leave the orphanage.

Kirra walked outside, closed the doors behind her, and then stood at the front of the building. She inhaled deeply, holding back tears from the heart-wrenching ordeal. If only she could find a way to change Grelod's mind about adoption. All she could think about was what the little girl said. Kirra was so fortunate to have loving people that cared for her; she wanted the same for others.

After a moment of pulling herself together, she wiped her face and inhaled deeply once more. She mustn't get too caught up in this matter now. She had to start her journey home soon as she had a long walk back.

Kirra returned to the Bee and Barb. The townsfolk had already left the building and went on about their day, leaving the Inn with only its Argonian owners. She sat at the bar, again. "The food has been delivered." She said gloomily.

Keerava was cleaning a tankard. "Welcome back. How did it go?"

Kirra propped an elbow on the bar and rested her chin in her palm. "I see now why you didn't want to go over there yourself."

"Sorry if you had a hard time. The last time I took food there, Grelod the Kind was in one of her moods and threatening to beat the children. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

Kirra sighed in hopelessness. "If only..."

Keerava stopped what she was doing and approached Kirra. "Well, here's some gold for your trouble." she said as she pulled a coin purse from under the bar. "How about a place to sleep for one night? It's on the house."

"That is very tempting, but I have to get back to Falkreath tonight. My family will be expecting me."

"Suit yourself. I'll leave the offer open for the day. Just ask."

Kirra thanked her, then stood from the stool and pulled her satchel over her shoulder.

Talen-Jei followed Kirra out of the Inn, and spoke to her secretly. "Hey, I noticed you were being bothered by Brynjolf earlier today." He motioned his head toward the man standing in the marketplace.

Kirra looked to the marketplace and spotted him. "The strange man in the fancy clothes? Who is he?"

"I believe he's part of the Thieves Guild in Riften. They're probably just looking for new soldiers to do their dirty work. Unfortunately, they tend to seek out Khajiits and Argonians just as bandits do. Some words of advice: Don't take any offers from them. They've caused a lot of trouble for the Inn. Stay away from them and stay away from the Ratway beneath the city. If you need work, you can always speak to Keerava."

Kirra nodded, "I'll come back to see about the work soon, then."

"Travel safely, friend." said Talen-Jei.

She then walked over the bridge of the canal to leave the city.

Kirra stepped out of the gates of Riften and realized it was late in the evening. The sky was turning into fiery oranges and pinks; a sign that the sun was on the verge of setting. Time got away from her so quickly. She'd have to move fast if she wanted to get home before too late.

She walked down the road back to the small trail of the farmhouse she passed earlier that day. She stopped and stared down the trail, and then looked off into the distance to the West. She remembered how long the journey took and the trouble she went through to get to Riften. With bears, wolves, and bandits roaming about, she may not have the chance to get home safely before dark. She didn't want to risk it, even if it meant making her parents worry. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Mama and Papa, I'm afraid I won't be coming home tonight."

Kirra returned to the Bee and Barb to take Keerava's offer and was guided to a room upstairs, equipped with a single bed and chest. Once Keerava wished her a good night and left the room, Kirra closed the door and opened her satchel on the fur-covered bed. She was happy that she thought to bring her journal along with her anyway. She sat on the floor next to the bed to make a new entry that night.

She jotted down the details of each significant event from the beginning of her journey; sneaking around Helgen's bandits, meeting an Imperial convoy, trekking though the cold mountains, the strange Skooma seller, the long, pleasant walk though the Rift, and the frightening encounter with the bear and wolves.

But the most notable part of it all was her visit to Riften's orphanage. The sorrowful face of the little girl occupied her mind. She now felt the strong desire to rescue her from the orphanage. Perhaps this was the spiritual tug that brought her to Riften.

Suddenly, a new idea came to her; if she could get the deed to the land in Falkreath from the Jarl to build a house, she could make a room for the girl and take her out of the miserable hands of Grelod the Kind. This just gave her the motivation she needed to fulfill her new dream.

But now Kirra had a new problem on her hands: How would she explain this journey to her parents?

* * *

 **Chapter Comment:**

How will Kirra explain this to her parents? Find out in Chapter 6!

Apologies for such a late update. This past month has been pretty busy! Hence why I don't have an upload schedule, haha. I still appreciate you all that stick with the story, nonetheless! Also, I have a Twitter available BurgundyHoodie for updates, pics, and discussion if anyone is interested. :)


End file.
